custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zaliek
Zaliek is a Skakdi Fusion with two minds, created from an experiment with Energized Protodermis. History Ahpolki Inika's Coninuity Although much isn't known about him, it is believed that he was once two separate entities; Ikleh and Lazthyr. Both of them were servants to an unknown warlord, whose name has been expunged from most records. At some point during the many battles between him and the other warlords, he discovered a pool of silver that had the power to transform or destroy. Eager to claim its power, he began experimenting with it. One of these involved throwing in living beings and seeing the results. Ikleh and Lazthyr were summoned by the warlord, who presented the pool to them. Though the two of them showed some interest in the substance, they questioned his reasoning for bringing them here. His response was to knock both into the liquid, seeming to dance in glee as they screamed. Out of the pool emerged a conflicted entity, who brought the entire cavern down on everyone. Only it was seen walking out of the carnage. It went on a rampage across Zakaz, destroying countless fortresses and killing at least one warlord. Fearing the potential rise of a united nation (albeit one formed out of desperation and fear), the Order of Mata Nui sent an agent to disable and bring him back to Daxia. His combination of both Skakdi's eye beams and Elemental powers made him difficult to contain, and there was concern that he could deal heavy damage to the base if he escaped. After some debate, Helryx had Zaliek sent to the Pit under the eyes of Hydraxon and his Maxilos drones. Over 1,000 years ago, the Great Spirit Mata Nui fell into a comatose state on the way to Bara Magna. Crashing onto Aqua Magna, the Great Cataclysm destroyed a good chunk of The Pit. This freed the majority of its prisoners, Zaliek included. As they escape their cells, the waters of the moon- contaminated by mutagen- flooded the prison and transformed the criminals into water-breathing horrors. Due to his origins as a project of Energize Protodermis, he resisted the mutagen enough to retain his physical form, but not enough from having his lungs replaced with gills. Those that survived their mutations fled into the ocean. At some point after this, he wandered into the territory of the Barraki warlord Pridak. Though the fallen monarch attempted to persuade him to leave, the fusion was confident in his abilities and chose to engage him in combat. He was soundly defeated, and barely clung onto life as he was sent drifting away. Iseonvokte found and brought him back to his cavern. When he awoke, he gave him two choices: join him as his lieutenant, or expire from his wounds. Zaliek chose the latter. Over a millennium later, a Toa of Air approached him and his master. This Toa claimed to be a recent addition to the Pit, having been sentenced for tampering with a stone of great power. Though the two were initially wiry of the Toa, they welcomed him into their hideout. A couple of days later, a Ta-Matoran managed to sneak in and disable their defenses. Zaliek attempted to apprehend him, but he managed to turn the dual minds residing within the Fusion against each other. While both personalities bickered between one another, Hydraxon charged in and incapacitated the brute. He was placed in a cell designed to absorb Elemental and vision-based powers. Like many surviving prisoners captured by Hydraxon's successor, he would be drafted into the Order's army to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. TBW... Weekee's Continuity Zaliek was originally two Skakdi who where mutated into one being in order for them to gain elemental powers. After the Order of Mata Nui found out about the project and shut it down. When they tried to take Zaliek into prison, he refused and was eventually transferred to the pit for imprisonment. After all the prisoners fled, while trying to escape, Pridak injured him and left him there to die, but he was saved by an unknown person. Abilities and Traits TBW Mask and Tools TBW Appearances * Nightmare of the War (Presumably would've been his first appearance) Trivia TBW Category:Skakdi Category:Water Category:Air Category:Fusions Category:Pit Prisoner